Love is on the Air
by KikiJuanita
Summary: We never saw or heard anymore of the school radio station after that one ep in Dreams. Annalise is working the advice line on the show, and a caller is asking advice on how to get a girl. When it turns out it's Annalise he wants? What will her reaction be


**Author's note: This ep takes place during the third season. Mark and Lorena are now at PCH. **

**After we saw the ep with the radio station, we never hear of it again. So this expands on it a little. I have my character Annalise, on the advice and Sam on the gossip. (just thought she was more fitting as a gossip girl, then advice giver!). Annalise is working on the radio, when a mystery caller keeps calling, and asks for advice on a girl he likes, and what he should to do get her attention. What will Annalise's reaction be when she finds out it is her who the guy likes. And just who exactly is the caller?**

**I don't own the characters of California Dreams, they belong to Peter Engle. I do however own the character of Annalise Sawyer and she cann't be copied without my permission.**

**Thanks, and please let me know what you think. Kiki xoxoxo  
**

CALIFORNIA DREAMS.

LOVE IS ON THE AIR.

Monday lunch time, Annalise Sawyer was holding her radio station program on the school station, where she was the school advice line. Annalise picked up the next caller on the line. "Hey your on the air, with Annalise" she said. "Hi Annalise" said the caller, a guy. "What kind of advice can I give you?" asked Annalise. "Well there's this girl that I like" said the caller. "Really?" asked Annalise. "Yeah, and I would really like to go out with her, but I don't think she is interested me in that way" said the caller. "Does she know that you exist?" asked Annalise. "Yeah, I think so" replied the caller. "Well my advice to you, is to show her that you like her in some sort of romantic way" said Annalise. "How?" asked the caller. "Send her some flowers and then see what her reaction is" said Annalise. "Flowers?" asked the caller. "Yeah, and just make sure you around to see what her reaction is" said Annalise. "Okay, I will" said the caller. "Good luck with it" said Annalise. "Thanks Annalise" said the caller. Annalise ended the call. "Well that's all the time we have today, coming up next is Sam with the gossip from the halls of PCH, but first here's some tunes from the California Dreams" said Annalise, and put on the tape. Samantha walked into the radio station. "Hey Lise, good show" said Samantha. "Thanks" replied Annalise, getting out of the chair. "So I'll see you later" said Samantha. "Yeah" replied Annalise. Samantha sat in the chair, and Annalise left the radio station.

Annalise walked to her locker to grab some books that she would be needing for her study hall period. There was a rose on her locker. "What the" said Annalise, removing it from her locker. Annalise looked around, and didn't see anyone. "Oh well" she said, and opened up her locker. Tiffani came into the locker area. "Hi Lise" she said. "Oh hey" replied Annalise. Tiffani noticed the rose. "Who's that from?" she asked. "I don't know" replied Annalise. "Admirer" said Tiffani. Annalise nodded. "Yeah, I guess" said Annalise, putting the rose in her locker. "So do you have any ideas?" asked Tiffani. "No" replied Annalise. Tiffani sat down on the bench. "So you ready for study hall?" asked Tiffani. "In a second" said Annalise, grabbing the books she needed from her locker. Mark and Jake walked into the locker area. "Hey Sawyer, is it still okay for you to work on the song tonight?" asked Jake. Annalise looked at him. "Yeah, I have cheerleading practice after school, but I can meet you and Mark afterwards at the loft" said Annalise. "Yeah okay" said Jake. "About four thirty then" said Annalise. "Sounds good" said Jake. "Well see you later" said Annalise. "Bye Annalise" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Yeah" she said. Tiffani got up from the bench. "Bye guys" said Tiffani. "See you Tiff" said Mark. Annalise and Tiffani walked off to their study class.

That afternoon, Mark and Jake were in the loft, waiting for Annalise. Jake looked at his watch. "She's late, that is so typical of her" said Jake, who was sitting on the stage. "It's hard to believe that the two of you are cousins, you're so different" said Mark, who was sitting on the couch. "Well we're not as nuts as the Winkles" said Jake. "Thanks" said Mark. Jake laughed. "Has she always been so bubbly and that?" asked Mark. "You mean an air head?" asked Jake, with a laugh. "No, she just seems really perky and all that. She's a cheerleader and into all that stuff" said Mark. "Yeah, she's always being pretty much like that" said Jake. "Always happy" said Mark. "Not when I broke David's legs, she was pretty much ready to kill me" said Jake. "You broke her boyfriend's legs?" asked Mark, in shock. "Boyfriend" said Jake, with a laugh. Mark looked at him confused. "David's her brother, my cousin, and Mr Belding the principal at Bayside, expelled me, and I came here" said Jake. "Oh" replied Mark. "But Lise is over it now, she knows David had it coming" said Jake. Mark laughed. "Hang on a sec, Bayside" said Mark. Jake nodded. "Yeah, Lise and I both went to Bayside before PCH. I got expelled and Aunt Joyce, Lise's mom, moved her to this school after her divorce" said Jake. "I still have a lot to learn, about you guys" said Mark. Jake nodded. "But Annalise, she seems pretty nice" said Mark. Jake looked at him. "You don't have a crush on Annalise do you?" asked Jake. "No, I just think she's a nice girl" said Mark. "You think she's nice, and also extremely perky" said Jake. Mark looked at him. The loft door opened and Annalise came running in her cheerleading outfit. "I'm so sorry, I'm late, but practice ran a little over" she said. "That's okay. We were just talking" replied Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Yeah Jake has always liked to gossip" said Annalise. Jake looked at her. Annalise smiled at him. "So did you want to get to work on this song, I'm pretty sure Sly wants it for Saturday night" said Jake. "Yeah okay" said Mark, standing up from the couch and going up on the stage and over to the keyboard. Annalise grabbed her guitar, and Jake grabbed the song they had been working on. The three of them started going over the new song.

The next day, Annalise was waiting for Lorena to finish her "What's hot, what's not" segment on the radio. "Next up for all those people with questions about anything, is Annalise with advice. Until next time PCH, I'm Lorena Costa" said Lorena, and turned off the microphone and put on a song. "All yours" said Lorena, standing up. "Thanks" replied Annalise, and sat down in the chair. She turned the microphone back on and went on the air. "Hey PCH, this is Annalise Sawyer, and I'm ready to answer all you questions on anything that is bugging you. So give me a call" said Annalise. The phone lines started to ring. Annalise picked up one. "Hey, you're on the air with Annalise" she said. "Hi Annalise" said a girl. "Hi, what seems to be the problem?" asked Annalise. "I think my boyfriend maybe cheating on me with my best friend" said the girl. "And what makes you think this?" asked Annalise. "Well I saw them kissing yesterday" replied the girl. "And you're think they're cheating?" asked Annalise. "Yeah" replied the girl. "Okay, I don't think they're cheating" said Annalise. "You don't?" asked the girl. "No, because if they were cheating, they would be trying their hardest not to get caught, and obviously they wanted to be caught" said Annalise. "So what should I do?" asked the girl. "Dump your boyfriend's sorry butt and get a new best friend" said Annalise. "Thanks Annalise" said the girl, and hung up. "Anytime" said Annalise with a laugh, and went to the next caller. "Hey, you're on the air with Annalise" she said. "Hi" replied a guy, the same guy who had rung up yesterday, asking about the girl he wanted to date. "Hey, what's the problem?" asked Annalise. "I rang yesterday and you told me to give the girl I like flowers" said the guy. "Right" replied Annalise. "How did it go?" asked Annalise. "Well I put a rose on her locker" replied the guy. "On her locker?" asked Annalise. "Yeah" replied the guy. "Okay, and what was her reaction?" asked Annalise. "Well, I don't know, I didn't want to stick around" said the guy. "Well how would you know if she liked it?" asked Annalise. "Well that's just the thing, this girl is extremely perky, and bubbly, she would never want to date a guy like me" said the guy. "Don't say that, I'm sure you're a very nice guy, and if this girl has any heart, then she would at least give you a chance to prove yourself" said Annalise. "You think so?" asked the guy. "Uh huh" replied Annalise. "Maybe I might put another rose on her locker and stick around to see her reaction" said the guy. "Yeah, and if you see her happy, then ask her out, you have nothing to lose" said Annalise. "Thanks Annalise, you've been a great help" said the guy. "That's what I'm here for" replied Annalise. The guy hung up. "Okay, we're going to take a quick song break, and we'll be right back" said Annalise, and put on a song. She leaned back in the chair. "A rose on the locker, no way, it's just a coincident" said Annalise, with a laugh.

After Annalise had finished her radio show, she went to the locker area. Mark was standing at his locker, reading something from one of his books. Annalise walked over to her locker, there was another rose stuck to it. She looked around the halls. "Hey Mark?" asked Annalise. Mark looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "Did you see anyone near my locker?" asked Annalise. "No" replied Mark. "This is too weird" said Annalise, taking the rose off her locker and opening up her locker. Mark closed his locker and walked over to her. "Why would anyone be near your locker?" asked Mark. "To put this on it" said Annalise, showing him the rose. Mark looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't see anyone, sorry" said Mark. "That's okay" said Annalise. "So looks like you have an admirer" said Mark. Annalise nodded. "The thing is this guy keeps ringing up my show, and asking about this girl he likes" said Annalise. Mark looked at her. "I think this guy likes me" said Annalise. "Well who wouldn't like you" said Mark. "Thanks Mark, that's really sweet" said Annalise. "Maybe he's just shy" said Mark. "Yeah, I think he thinks their, or me, is too good for him" said Annalise. "Well any guy would be lucky to have you" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Well I'll see you later at practice" said Annalise. "Yeah okay" replied Mark. Annalise grabbed her books and closed her locker. "See you Mark" said Annalise. "Bye Annalise" said Mark. Annalise walked off.

The next day, Annalise was doing her advice show on the radio. "Okay, we'll take one more call, and then that will be all for today" said Annalise, picking up the phone line. "You're on the air" said Annalise. "Hi Annalise" said the mystery caller. "Hello again" replied Annalise. "So I did what you said yesterday" said the caller. "You put another rose on her locker?" asked Annalise. "Yeah" replied the guy. "And what happened?" asked Annalise. "Not really sure" he replied. "So you didn't stick around to see what her reaction was?" asked Annalise. "Well yeah, but she was talking to another guy and I didn't want to go up to her and say anything" replied the caller. "Maybe they're just friends" said Annalise. "Yeah maybe" replied the guy. "But if you like this girl, then you have to tell her, you can't expect her to come to you if she has no idea about the way you feel" said Annalise. "I guess" said the caller. "Maybe I could get her to meet me somewhere then" said the guy. "You could" said Annalise, with a little smile. "Okay" said the guy. "You know what, if your mystery girl is listening, then why not ask her now?" asked Annalise. "What?" asked the guy. "If the girl that this caller is sending roses to is listening to the show, why don't you meet this afternoon at Sharkey's say at four o'clock" said Annalise. "Today?" asked the guy. "Uh huh, and you can finally tell this girl how you really feel about her" said Annalise. "Umm yeah okay" said the guy, in an unsure voice. "How will the girl know it's you?" asked Annalise. "I'll have another rose" said the guy. "Okay then, good luck with it" said Annalise. "Thanks Annalise" said the caller and hung up. "Well that's all the time we have today. Next up half hour of talk free music, but we'll be back later on with the sports reports from Tiffani Smith. Until next time PCH, I'm Annalise Sawyer" she said and turned off the microphone and put on the tape of music. Annalise stood up and giddily ran out of the radio station.

Later that day, Annalise walked into Sharkey's and sat down. She saw Ben, one of the baseball players come in with a rose and sit down at another table. Annalise smiled and stood up, and walked over to Ben. "Hi" she said. Ben looked at her. "Oh, hello Annalise" said Ben. "So you're the mystery guy?" asked Annalise. "Pardon?" asked Ben. "You know the one who keeps calling my show and asking for advice about a girl you like?" asked Annalise. "What are you on about?" asked Ben. Annalise looked at him confused. Chrissy, one of the girls that was on the cheerleading squad with Annalise, came over to the table. "Hi Ben" she said. "Happy anniversary Chrissy" said Ben, standing up and giving her the rose. Annalise looked at the both of them. "So you're not the guy?" asked Annalise. Ben looked at her "No I don't even know what you're talking about" said Ben. "Right, my mistake" said Annalise, and walked over to another table. She sat down and sighed. Mark and Sly came over to her. "Hey Lise" said Sly. Annalise looked at him. "Oh hey Sly, Mark" said Annalise. "What are you doing?" asked Mark, sitting down at the table. "I'm meant to be meeting that guy who keeps calling my radio show" said Annalise. "You're using your radio show as a way to get dates?" asked Sly. "No, that guy that keeps calling, he meant to meet the girl he likes here, and I think it's me" said Annalise. "The one that keeps putting roses on your locker?" asked Mark. Annalise nodded. "Has he showed up?" asked Sly. Annalise shook her head. "I thought it was Ben, because he came in with a rose but it turned out to be for Chrissy" said Annalise. "He could still show up" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Maybe he chickened out" said Sly. "Yeah, but ever since Matt left I've been in a dating slump, it's basically non existence" said Annalise. "I'm sure you'll find someone" said Mark. Annalise just looked at him. "Or maybe I'm going to end up single for the rest of my life" said Annalise and stood up. "Well maybe you and I can get together then" said Sly. Annalise and Mark looked at him. "Yeah right" said Annalise. Mark laughed. "I'll see you guys later" said Annalise, and walked off. "Bye" said Mark. Annalise left leaving Mark and Sly at Sharkey's.

The next day, Samantha was on the radio doing her gossip show, but was having a music break. Annalise walked into the station, and went over to her. "Hi" said Samantha. "Hey" replied Annalise. "You're show's not on today" said Samantha. "I know, but I was kind of hoping that I could say something on yours?" asked Annalise. "Yeah sure" replied Samantha. "Thanks" said Annalise. "So what do you want to say" said Samantha. "I'm going to find out who this guy is" said Annalise. Samantha looked at her. The music finished and she went to the microphone. "Okay we're back and we have a special guest in the station with us, Annalise Sawyer" said Samantha. "Hey" said Annalise into the microphone. "Now I believe you have something that you want to say Annalise" said Samantha. "Yeah" replied Annalise. "Well the mic's all yours" said Samantha. "Thanks" said Annalise. She took a deep breath. "As you all probably know there has been a guy calling my advice show and asking about a girl he likes. Now I realise that the guy likes me, but yet he's still too afraid to come forward and admit it. So, if the guy is listening right now, then I want you too meet me, at the bench near the lockers, in five minutes. I'm not going to judge you, I just want to know who it is that likes me" said Annalise. "Well you heard her, if you like Annalise, then she wants to meet you at the lockers" said Samantha. Annalise nodded. "And I''ll be sure to tell you next time on gossip who it is, that likes Annalise" said Samantha. Annalise laughed. "We'll take a short break, and Mark Winkle will be along shortly with the reviews" said Samantha, and turned the microphone off and went to a music tape. "Do you think he'll show up?" asked Samantha, standing up. "I hope so" said Annalise. They both left the radio station.

Annalise and Samantha walked to the bench near where their lockers were. There was a mass of guys standing around. "Oh my god" said Samantha. "Hey Annalise" said one of the guys. "I'm your mystery man" said another. "Oh boy" said Annalise. "So do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" asked another. Samantha was trying hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry, I have to go" said Annalise and ran off. "Sorry guys" said Samantha and ran off after Annalise.

That night Annalise was sitting in the loft, trying to write some lyrics for the song that Sly wanted. But she was yet to come up with anything that was any good, because all she could think about was the mystery caller. Annalise went over and picked up her acoustic guitar. She sat on the stage and started strumming some chords. The loft door opened and Mark walked in. "Hi Annalise" said Mark. Annalise turned and looked at him. "Oh hey" replied Annalise. "What are you doing?" asked Mark. "Just trying to come up with some words for this new song" replied Annalise. "Any luck?" asked Mark. Annalise shook her head. "Everything I seem to write, just seems like rubbish when I go back over it" said Annalise. "Maybe you just lack inspiration" said Mark. "Yeah maybe" replied Annalise, strumming the guitar. "So what are you doing here?" asked Annalise. "Oh, I left my folder behind earlier, and I need to go over some of my notes" said Mark. "Uh yeah, it's over there" said Annalise. pointing to the couch. Mark nodded, and went and got his folder. "Maybe we can get together tomorrow and try and come up with something for the song" said Mark. "Yeah sure" replied Annalise. "At least then Sly will be happy" said Mark. "Yeah" said Annalise, with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow then at school" said Mark. "Okay" said Annalise. "Bye" said Mark, and left the loft. Annalise walked back over to the couch with her guitar and sat down looking at the lyrics that she had written. "This is hopeless" said Annalise, putting the guitar down next to her. As she did she noticed a piece of folded paper sitting where Mark's folder had been. She picked it up, and opened to see what it was. It was a letter, to her. Annalise read it.

_Dear Annalise, _

_I know I can never admit this to your face, but the guy that has been ringing your advice line and sending you the roses is me. I thought maybe that you would like me in return, but now I realise that we are two very different people, and that you only like me as a friend. And that what I want, with you, will never be. I hope that we will always remain friends, and that me telling you this doesn't put a strain on our friendship. But I felt that I needed to tell you this, just so that you wouldn't think the guy had totally bailed on you, because you are a really amazing girl, Annalise. And I just wanted you to know how I felt. Your friend always, Mark. _

Annalise looked at the letter in amazement. "No way. Mark" she said. She looked towards the loft door. "He likes me" said Annalise, with a smile. She stood up and put the letter in her back pocket and grabbed her guitar and the music that she was working on and left the loft.

Friday at school. Annalise walked over to her locker and opened it. Darren, one of the football players that Annalise had briefly dated when she first arrived at PCH came over to her. "Hi Annalise" he said. Annalise looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked. "For you to know how I really feel about you" said Darren, pulling a rose out from behind his back and holding it out to Annalise. "Really?" asked Annalise. Darren nodded. "Well Darren, you can keep it okay" said Annalise. "What?" asked Darren. "I know you're not the one who's been calling me on the radio, so you can keep the rose" said Annalise. "You know who's been calling you then?" asked Darren. Annalise just looked at him. "Well I don't know. But I do know that it wouldn't be you, because someone like you wouldn't be calling an advice line" said Annalise. "Yeah you're right" said Darren. Annalise nodded. "But if you ever change your mind" said Darren. Annalise laughed. "I'll let you know" said Annalise. "Right" said Darren, and walked off. Tiffani and Lorena walked past Darren as he was leaving. They walked over to Annalise. "So it's Darren?" asked Lorena. "What?" asked Annalise. "You're mystery radio caller?" asked Tiffani. "No" replied Annalise. "But he had a rose" said Tiffani. "Yeah, but he was just trying to get a date with me" said Annalise. "He was?" asked Lorena. "Just like every guy, since I said on the radio yesterday that the guy who likes me should just come forward" said Annalise. "And now you have nearly every guy in the school saying he likes you" said Lorena. "Uh huh" replied Annalise. "That's not all that bad" said Tiffani. "Yeah, but only if I want to get the label, of easy" said Annalise. Lorena and Tiffani just looked at her. "I should just face it that this guy is never going to tell me, how he feels and move on with my life" said Annalise. "Well I'm sure you'll find someone that likes you" said Lorena. "Yeah, me too" said Annalise, with a smile. Sly came into the locker area. "Have you written any more of that song yet?" he asked. "Sly, you're not still on that are you?" asked Tiffani. "Well it's just that we need a new song for Saturday night" said Sly. "I may have something" said Annalise. "Well something isn't a song" said Sly. "Give it a rest okay, Sly" said Annalise. Mark and Jake walked into the locker area. "What about you two" asked Sly, looking at them. "Us what?" asked Mark. "The song, words, music" said Sly. "Yeah it's getting there" said Jake. Sly screamed in frustration. They all looked at him. "Fine, don't write a new song, see if I care when the people leave because they've heard all your songs before" said Sly and walked off. "Maybe you should try writing one Sly, if you want it that bad" said Jake, after him. Annalise opened her locker, and grabbed a piece of paper out of it. "Here" she said, handing it to Jake. "What's this Lise?" asked Jake. "Song" replied Annalise. "Really?" asked Jake, looking over it. "Hey this is good" said Jake. "You think so?" asked Annalise. Jake nodded, and handed it to Mark who had a look at it. "Do you think that it will work with the music though?" asked Annalise. "I think so, it's got the right rhythm, to make it work" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Maybe we can try it tonight at practice then" said Annalise. "Yeah okay" said Jake. Mark handed Annalise the paper back and she stuck it in her locker, and grabbed the books that she would be needing for class. "So what's the song about?" asked Jake. "No one" replied Annalise. "It's about a some one?" asked Tiffani. "Not really, just a some one I wish I could have" said Annalise. "Like the radio caller" said Lorena. "Yeah, that will never be" said Annalise, quickly glancing at Mark. "Hey you never know, he might be at Sharkey's tomorrow night and hear your song, and decide to say something to you cous" said Jake. Annalise laughed. "Yeah maybe" she replied. The bell rang, signalling that class was about to begin. They all grabbed their books and headed off to classes.

Saturday night at Sharkey's. They had gone over the new song at practice last night, and they had all agreed that it would be a great new song. Annalise walked up onto the stage and started to plug in the guitars and turn on the amplifiers. Mark went over to his keyboard and started to plug in the leads to one of the amplifiers also. "Hey" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Oh hi" replied Annalise. "You know it's a really great song that you've wrote" said Mark. "Thanks" said Annalise. Mark nodded, and went over to his keyboard, and began setting it up. "I just wish I could find out who the guy the song's about" said Annalise, picking up her guitar so that she could tune it in. Mark looked at her. "I thought you didn't want to know" said Mark. Annalise looked at him. "Yeah, but I figure that he probably doesn't want to admit that he likes me and that he's scared that it could wreak our friendship if he was to say something" said Annalise. "Yeah, I guess" said Mark. "But you know, he could write a letter, just saying all that" said Annalise. "Uh huh" replied Mark, not looking at Annalise. "Like this one" said Annalise, going over to her guitar case and getting the letter out of it that she had found from Mark at the loft. Mark looked at her. "If you like me Mark, why don't you just tell me, instead of the mystery act" said Annalise, handing him the letter. "You think it's me?" asked Mark. "It's all in the letter that I found in the loft the other night. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but I know it's you, so you can just tell me straight out" said Annalise. Mark just looked at her. Annalise laughed. "Okay, you know what Mark, just forget about it" said Annalise, and walked away from him. "Annalise" said Mark. "What?" she asked, turning and looking at him. "Do you want to go out with me?" asked Mark. Annalise smiled and walked over to him. "I would love to" she replied, and kissed him. "What the..." said Samantha, coming over to the stage. Annalise and Mark looked at her. "What happened to trying find this mystery radio caller tonight?" asked Samantha. Annalise pointed to Mark. "No way" said Samantha. "Yeah" said Annalise. Samantha looked at Mark. "You were the one that was ringing the advice line and sending Annalise roses?" asked Samantha. "Uh huh" replied Mark. "Oh wow" said Samantha, stepping up on to the stage. She turned on one of the microphones. "Hey everyone" said Samantha. Everybody in Sharkey's looked up at her. "I have some hot new gossip, that is too good to keep until Monday" said Samantha. "Sam, what are you doing?" asked Annalise. Samantha looked at her and smiled. "Is she doing what I think she's going to do?" asked Mark. Annalise looked at him and nodded. "Oh man" said Mark. Annalise laughed. "I know we've all been dying to know who the mystery caller is on Annalise's radio show is, and I can tell you who it is right now" said Samantha. Sly walked over to the stage. "Sam what are you doing?" asked Sly. Samantha just looked at him. "Tell us who it is then" said Lorena. "Mark Winkle" said Samantha. Everyone looked at Annalise and Mark. "Way to go cous" said Sly, looking at Mark. Jake, Tony, and Tiffani walked over to the stage. "I had a feeling that you liked Lise" said Jake, looking at Mark. "Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Tiffani. "Please, you really think Annalise would listen to me on that" said Jake. "He's got a point" said Annalise. "So does that mean that the two of you are dating now?" asked Tony. "I guess" said Mark. "Yeah, yeah, enough sap. Let's get this gig started" said Sly. They all looked at him. "Yeah okay, Sly don't go getting your panties in a bunch" said Tony. Sly just looked at him. Lorena and Sly walked over to the table, they were sitting at. "Okay welcome everyone, we're the California Dreams" said Jake. Everyone clapped. "1, 2, 3, 4" said Jake, counting off, and they began to play the new song that they had written.

**I WILL BE THERE**

Oh yeah, you don't have to say what's on your mind. Cause I know where you've been. Give it up and leave it all behind, and then let me begin. Come on over here, let me show how things should be, I will make it alright. Let me make it clear, you can put your trust in me. Yes I will be there.

**Chorus:**

**When you need someone, you just turn around and I will be there. When you're feeling alone, baby let me know, and I will be there.**

Won't you let me make it up to you, like you know where I am. There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do. Just to love once again. Come on over here, let me show how things should be, I will make it alright. Let me make it clear, you can put your trust in me. Yes I will be there.

**Chorus:**

**When you need someone, you just turn around and I will be there. When you're feeling alone, baby let me know, and I will be there. I will be there.**

Just take a stand, I'll be here for you, now and forever. Give one more chance, to show you how much I care. I'll be there.

**Chorus:**

**When you need someone, you just turn around and I will be there. When you're feeling alone, baby let me know, and I will be there. (x2)**

And I will be there (x5)

I will be there.

**THE END**


End file.
